My Little Pony Injustice: Gods Among Us
My Little Pony Injustice: Gods Among Us is a new movie. Summary In an alternate world, Twilight Sparkle has not only killed Flash Sentry and their youngest chikd Flashlight, but has also destroyed Canterlot with a nuke. When she finds out that Nighlock's enemy, Dark Eagle was responsible, she kills him in retribution, forcing Nighlock, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna to go underground. They discover a parallel dimension (the main universe) where the bomb never went off and bring that world's Pinkie Pie, Firestar, Shining Armor, Shark Fleet, Thomas, Taser, Starlight Glimmer, Red Smoke, and even that world's Nighlock and Dark Eagle to end Twilight's rule forever. Plot On an alternate world, Dark Eagle has destroyed Canterlot with a nuclear bomb that went off when Twilight Sparkle was tricked into killing Flash Sentry and their youngest child, Flashlight. Nighlock interrogates Dark Eagle on where he got the nuke until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Twilight Sparkle, who avenges Flash Sentry, Flashlight, and those who were killed by killing Dark Eagle. Since this incident, Twilight Sparkle decides to protect Equestria her way by taking over it. The heroes and superheroes are divided into two groups: the One Harmony Regime, led by Twilight Sparkle in her position as High Princess, and the Harmony Insurgency, led by Nighlock. Five years after the My Little Pony Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics, the Harmony Insurgency discovers another alternate universe where Dark Eagle's plan did not succeed at the time when the Harmony League was fighting their enemies. The Harmony Insurgency transports several of its super heroes ( Thomas the Tank Engine, Taser, Shining Armor, Shark Fleet, Pinkie Pie, Firestar, Starlight Glimmer, and Red Smoke) to their world in order to help them defeat the Regime. Dark Eagle and Nighlock have accidentally been teleported into the alternate Equestria. Nighlock and Dark Eagle are confronted by Regime forces in a dystopian Canterlot, but Nighlock uses his gear to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Ponyville and attempting to learn of what has happened, Shining Armor and Shark Fleet head to the Crystal Empire to see what they can dig up in the Crystal Empire Archives, while Starlight Glimmer and Red Smoke travel to Equality Village to find a recharging/restocking station for their magic items and gear. After discovering and defeating Regime Fluttershy, Regime Scarlet Witch, Regime Applejack, and Regime Vision and subsequently freeing Lightning Dust there, Starlight Glimmer and Red Smoke return to Ponyville where they face Queen Chrysalis and Aquaria and their own counterparts, Changeling Glimmer and Fire Smoke, who have joined the Changeling Corps and Elemental Squad. They escape with Thomas the Tank Engine, Taser, Pinkie Pie, and Firestar, where they subsequently meet the Nighlock this world. Shining Armor and Shark Fleet travel to the Crystal Empire to research the archives, learning of Twilight Sparkle's descent into tyranny. When Shining Armor and Shark Fleet learn of a treaty that puts Regime Twilight Sparkle in total control of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Shark Fleet reject it, defeating Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Spike, Regime Thunderbolt, Comics Year One * My Little Pony Injustice: Gods Among Us - Chapters 1, 2, and 3 * Scenes *Opening: Nighlock interrogates Dark Eagle/Twilight Sparkle kills Dark Eagle *Elsewhere/Chapter 1: Nighlock/Nighlock, Dark Eagle, Pinkie Pie, Firestar, Shining Armor, Shark Fleet, Thomas, Taser, Starlight Glimmer, and Red Smoke get teleported to the Regime Universe * * * * * * * * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Trevor7626